


Ink In The Water

by Ssyxez



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Monsters, Sexual Content, gangrape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssyxez/pseuds/Ssyxez
Summary: Sometimes, the Grizzco ship doesn't pick up its workers right away.





	1. Chapter 1

The team had finished up the third wave of a Grizzco shift at Salmonid Smokeyard, so the small isle they were stationed at was mostly covered in their navy blue ink. The team having a nice party by the full egg basket, spamming bombs and using up any remaining specials. The little celebration lasted much longer than usual. For some reason, they weren't being forced to super jump back to the ship and ride straight back to Inktoplis. Their excited jumping and "Booyah!"s gradually came to a stop, turning into sitting and laying by the basket. Elise, the only inkling girl on a shift composed of Octoling boys, sat in front of them on the opposite side of the map. Arms wrapped loosely around her legs and head resting on top of her knees, back pressed up against scrap metal constructed in the sand. Her single tentacle swept to the side and green eyes looking at the ink soaking the ground. It was just her luck to get stuck with a group of Octolings away from any civilized culture. To her, the Salmonids and Octolings were one of the same, the only difference being that she couldn't brutalize Octolings without harsh social rejection. If only she could still get paid for gunning down those eight legged menaces. She allowed herself to fester in her thoughts of dismay, zoning out and losing focus on the world surrounding herself.

"This ever happen to you before?" The soft spoken words made her neck straighten in surprise, head tilting upwards to look at the tan Octoling boy in front of her. One of her eyebrows slightly raised as she started to leer at him. He had a blue tentacle mo-hawk for hair and his outfit the same as the other workers, orange rubber with teal accents. In her eyes, he might as well been wearing the enemy elite armor. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head, hoping he'd leave if she didn't say anything. "Don't worry about it," He bubbled out in that foreign language. "I've had it happen before. We'll get sent home soon enough." Her expression didn't change and she forced out an annoyed huff. Every inch of her being wanted to just simply tell him to take a hint and leave her alone, or maybe cuss him out. Instead he sat next to her and kept blabbing, which she blamed on both her own inactivity and his species' general stupidity. Laying his head back against the same metal she sat up against and staring at the orange sky. "Don't be too angry at Grizz. Maybe we'll get rewarded extra for our pa-" He stopped himself when he noticed the frustrated Inkling getting up and storming off away from the rest of the team's general view. Exhaling, he looked down at the wet ink staining the ground. Did he say something wrong?

The squid-like teen re-positioned herself to hide from her disgusting team. She felt insulted by the boy's remarks. Of course she was going to be infuriated, she was stranded practically alone in the middle of nowhere! The situation was dire and almost hopeless, but at the very least, there weren't any Salmonids crawling out from their green abyss. While the peace was nice, those monsters would at least give her something to do. Both of her specials were used up in the earlier waves, so it wasn't like she could mess around with anything interesting. Even her final Grizzco appointed weapon wasn't too great, a L-3 Nozzlenose. Of course she got stuck with the manual gun while that Octoling boy from before was graced with the N-Zap. It didn't matter if she had it once already this shift, there was no reason she couldn't have it every wave. She pressed the trigger a few times at patches of green to amuse herself with no avail, and soon enough she returned to sitting. Placing the weapon by her side and trying to relax the best she could. The whole situation was exhausting, especially after a professional shift. Her eyelids felt weighted, her body heavy, so she slowly let herself slump to the side. Laying on her arm, she yearned for her comfy bed back in the city, but she had to settle for the dense sand underneath her. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, barely even realizing she fell asleep in the first place. There was plenty of time to wait, anyways, since clearly her boss was inept and incapable of treating his employees well.

She woke up hours later, to her surprise, still in the sand. The bright clouded sky was now dark and hazy. Groaning, she took off her work cap, grabbed her Nozzlenoze, then forced herself up. The nap barely gave her any energy, and she felt worse than she did before she slept. Too groggy to pay attention to anything. She grudged over back to her team... or where her team should have been. Those Octoling boys were nowhere to be seen, and her eyes widened. Focus injected into her from shook, she noticed the ground beneath her was dried up. All their dark blue ink cleared up along with the tiny amounts of green. It was as if the shift never happened in the first place, even the metal where the basket sunk itself in was gone. Panic rinsed over Elise's mind but she did her best to subside it. She clutched the hat in her hand, hands turning into fists, fingers tightly wrapped around her weapon's handle. This had to be a joke, she didn't even think it was possible for three people to superjump back to the ship without the fourth. Tossing her hat down to where the basket should have been, she started to run around the area, calling out loudly to get no response back. Company of even Octolings was better than being alone. Eventually, she gave up, walking back to the square indent in the sand and slamming her cap down. Taking off her rubber gloves hastily and similarly tossing them, then even undoing the straps on her pants, rolling them down to her waist. It was such an uncomfortable texture to have to be sitting in, but it was all she had. She sat by the small pile of clothes, holding back small would be tears.

Then a ship's horn wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I might finish this, I might not. It depends how many people like the first sfw chapter, I guess, or if I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out even Salmonids don't like being shot.

As the horn blared in Elise's ears, her eyes widened in shock. A signaling of a boss, which was only accompanied by enemies. To her knowledge, the boat was nowhere near her, and her team was long gone. If the horn went off, that meant the boat had to be somewhere close, right? She was confused and scared, but she had to focus. There wasn't enough time to set up her gear again completely, so she settled. Reaching over to the side she grabbed her hat and put it on messily, the cap not facing entirely forward as it should. Then, she stood up, starting to shoot her manual out in front of her so she could swim forward. High strung with her nerves tensed, she started to catastrophize. Could she handle three waves by herself? Even a wave seemed impossible for her to think about completing with all the needed eggs, especially without being splatted once. Did she even need to worry about those? She had to think about the shift right now and not the terrifying feeling of being stranded on this island, with a weapon she barely knew how to use. She stood up at the end of her ink trail and dyed more of the ground blue, swimming and looking for the Salmonids she heard rising out of the densely colored water.

After a circle around the map, she saw the scum drag themselves out of the water. Short Chums and tall Cohocks with their damp scales dressed in their water proof suspenders, armed with their frying pans. Oddly enough, there were no bosses. A horn, but no bosses. The absurd thought passed her mind in a few moments before snapping back to the current situation. Sore trigger finger shooting at the small cluster with her Nozzlenoze, swimming forward in-between shots and refilling her tank the best she could while on full offense. If it was just chums and Cohocks, maybe she had a chance. Her fear subsided some, replaced with a sliver of hope, and she turned from the beach to search for the next direction they would come from. Next cluster was easy, the next manageable, and the next... harder. More and more of them were coming from the water at once. The edges of the water all became covered in green ink, Elise desperately trying to keep the entire platform navy blue. The colors contrasted harshly, the swamp green starting to overrun the vibrant blue. For the most part, the inkling had barely been touched.

The first 'wave' seemed to end. She collected no eggs, and more than half the terrain was soaked in green. The only sign that it had ended was a small grace period, which was just long enough for her to refill her tank completely and reclaim some of the area. The earlier hopeful feeling shining dimly inside her. She had to do this, she had to get through the next two waves and everything would just be fine. If she did another shift, then she would automatically be sent back to the workplace, or so she thought. The second wave, however, was drastically different than the first. Instead of one direction, Cohocks and Chums came from all sides of her in a thick round group. The inkling hissed and her fire burned brightly. She turned to the edge closest to her and cleared out a small section, sinking down and swimming past the lines in order to avoid being completely surrounded. Mere steps away from the damaging water, but at least not covered in enemies. She sidestepped and shot backwards towards the salmon, having to ease up on her trigger every time she wanted to shoot. Salmonids spawned and moved quicker than she could kill. The position she put herself in ended up cornering her, shoving her between the angry mob and the dreadful water. 

The futile attempt at flanking made her heart ache with anxiety, her hope of getting out of this mess shattered. She was going to get killed, sent into that little life preserver she had as an ink tank, and forgotten about for a few days. There wasn't any way around it. The best bet she had was waiting it out until the company hired next. At the very least, she had to fight to the end. Ink draining quick and her options slim, she shot at the scaly creatures a final few times as they approached, closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes as her last shot connected, gun empty, bracing herself for the temporary end... Her tense hand gripping onto the weapon being met with a harsh smack. Her eyes shot open and she watched her only form of defense slide off the beach and into the water. Brow furrowed and her body stiff, frozen in place from the fear shooting through her body. Her wrist was grabbed by a slightly damaged Cohock fin. A sudden grip was far from what she expected. "Wh-" She started to stutter out as the rest of her body was grabbed at and dragged inwards, closer to the middle of the island. Legs lifted into the air and arms held firmly by short Chums. Screaming, she kicked and fussed, trembling and putting up a struggle in the webbed hands of her captors. This wasn't a behavior detailed in any of the Salmonid guidebooks or taught in any school she'd been to. What were they doing?! What was going to happen to her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the NSFW starts, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A large Cohock dropped her and shoved her to the ground, Salmonids of all sizes surrounding the inkling from every angle she could see. Blue eyes glaring and hitting the corners of her eyelids at a rapid pace like a pinball machine. There was such a giant crowd of them, it was hard to breathe, hard to think. Cohocks towering above, chums all by her sides, one between her legs... One between... Her rubber pants were being tugged off, already unhooked and only needing some force to be pulled away from her body. 

Elise's face turned a blistering red as she was striped, underwear stolen along with the gear. Her bare legs stuck to the green ground and she pushed her knees together, desperate to cover herself. She screamed at them "No!" but the things were hardly sentient. Fins all touched her body, her thighs being groped along with her legs. Next came off the shirt, the simple fabric instead being violently ripped from her chest and dropping to the ground in shreds. Her face was hot, her whole body exposed to a bunch of lesser beings for no reason. Pale skin and bright pink nipples being shown off to her enemies. There was no reason for this to happen to her, fate was choosing the wrong Inkling to mess with.

Her skin twitched as she thrashed around, hands curled into fists, only making things worse with her struggling. Head turning and whipping around until it was held in place by a strong chum, face forced to look upwards at Cohocks, her side-swept hair touching the ground. She should barely make out the dark sky behind their heads. All of her loud screaming stretched over the island and strained her voice. The second she stopped to catch her breath, a chum bit down on her small breast, covering her nipple with its mouth. Pain rinsed over the area but she couldn't look down as much as she tried to. She was left in the dark about what was happening with her body, only able to go off of feeling and touch. 

Her agape mouth bit down on her tongue with the force of someone trying to pierce through flesh. Before she could fully take the feeling in, her torso suddenly became a feeding frenzy, other short enemies nibbling on her. The girl's knees caved together inward, unable to fully close due to a chum squished between her legs. She arched upwards in her weakest attempt yet to get away, failing to get even one of them off. Lungs expanding and exhaling rapidly as tears fell from her eyes, streaming past her temples and mixing into the green ink on the ground.

Elise's shaking body felt weak. Nothing like this ever happened before to her and she couldn't handle it. She didn't know something as drastic as this could happen from a simple Grizzco shift. The thought that she couldn't defend herself against such weak creatures didn't help her, either. Even if she was alone, she was supposed to be strong enough to fight them. Now she lay in finned hands with her body being assaulted and ruined. The only part of her that didn't have a bite mark yet was her pussy. Through her tired, watery eyes, she knew she was being lusted after like a fleshlight. The chum between her legs cried out, unable to move from the pressure she put on it. Her mind raced upon hearing the new noise and she quickly realized why. All of her hope went to that crying chum. She believed if he was stuck there, she had a chance not to be destroyed. A slim chance, but a chance... She'd keep whatever was left of her modesty and dignity, and go back to the city like nothing ever happened. 

She sniffled, feeling a shift in feeling on her torso. The chums, bored of their gnawing, started licking her up with their tongues, tasting her like a feast. It was simply disgusting on most of her body, but for the chums attached to her chest, it was a new feeling altogether. Unwanted pleasure shot through her chest, her stiff nipples covered in their saliva. 

Her body was hot, blood pumping swiftly in her body as she panicked. Her pointed ears twitched wildly, involuntary pleasure sinking in. Elise's torso bucked upwards, desperate to get away and failing miserably. The Cohocks from above towered over her and stared down with squinted eyes. She glanced at them long enough to notice the crowd to start fiddling with their overalls, the yellow and red dropping with clacking noises on the ground. Her eyes shut so harshly it could give her a headache, hating the idea of having to stare at those things. Salmonids were revolting and she was being used as their toy. She was forced to be at her weakest for these brutal animals and her head filled with hatred for them. 

Hands stretching out of their tense fists, she tried to scratch at her attackers, only able to fill her fingers with slimy scales. Still, her grip stayed strong, refusing to let go in hopes she'd be able to harm even one Salmonid in this faceless hoard. Her teary eyes opened gradually to glare, her lips quivering and mouth wide open as she heaved. Irises turned to one side as far as they could go to see what she had grabbed. In her clutch was a leg of a quiet, snorting Cohock. Before she could even feel fear pierce through her tough attitude, the male stepped over her shoulders and hovered over her with his lengthy cock shoved into her face. All Elise could do was scream before he bucked his hips forward, his dick crammed into her mouth as punishment for her futile defense. All her struggling was hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I proof read this and I fear if I do I'll die.


End file.
